Princess Catch
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: During half time the guys came out of the tunnel early and watched the cheerleaders entertain the crowd. Sena only had eyes for Suzuna. He is about to do something cool in front of the whole crowd. Now maybe he will have the confidence to ask his crush out on a date.


The Devil Bats went back to the locker room at half time pleased they were ahead. Even though it was only one point they still felt positive. It had to be Musashi's field goal in the last seconds of the half. The half ended on a high note and they felt unstoppable. They took care of business in the locker room and headed back out to the field. The team felt energized and ready for the second half to start. Because of their mood, the team was out on the field earlier than usual. They will discover how much they needed those extra minutes. They came out of the tunnel and spotted the cheerleaders. The guys crowed around to enjoy the cheerleaders keeping the crowd entertained. Most of the guys watched the American girls Hiruma recruited. They were taller and curvier than the average Japanese girl. Even so, Sena only had eyes for Suzuna. The girl nimbly skated the wall and led the cheers. Sena sighed as he watched. Suddenly an arm was around his shoulders. Naturally, it was his best friend, Monta.

"You're so obvious Sena."

"About what?"

"Your love for Suzuna. And frankly I can't blame you. She's not pretty like my Mamori but she is very cute. And not just her looks, her spunky behavior is cute too."

Sena needed to correct or confirm a few things in that speech.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked nervous he gave himself away before he was ready.

"So much so I'm sure she's caught on to your crush."

Sena cringed and had a quick denial.

"No way. She shows no sign of it."

"No signs except always needing to be near you."

"Oh come on."

"She hangs around you more than Mamori did when she used to mother you."

"I think you are exaggerating a bit, just like how you think Mamori is yours."

"I-I-I don't think she's mine, yet." Monta glanced at his crush.

"Anyway you're right about one thing. Suzuna is the cutest girl in the world. She also has one very important quality." Said Sena.

"What's that?"

"She sees me as Sena and not as Eyeshield 21."

Monta agreed as they were called over for the captain to give them instructions. They huddled up. It was then Sena sensed it. Suzuna was in danger. He looked over to the cheerleaders and watched as if it happened in slow motion. Suzuna leaped in the air like a thousand times before but Sena knew, somehow he knew, she was going to slip. Sena sped off to catch her. The girl's skate missed its mark and she was falling. Sena was under her in a split second and princess caught her. All of the other times, the two ended sprawled inelegantly on the ground. Not this time. Sena caught her neatly by the knees and back and held her with ease. They vaguely heard the crowd cheering the romantic scene, along with the cheerleaders and Sena's teammates. Both of them were breathless and shared a moment as their eyes met. Suzuna eyes sparkled as she realized how strong Sena was now. His biceps popped and there was a firmness to his chest that had nothing to do with the padding. Sena smiled at her, proud of himself because he looked cool for once. She was charmed by Sena. He was the knight in shining armor she always hoped he would be, one day. One day had arrived and he was finally the boyfriend she always wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed in thanks. Before she pulled away she whispered:

"I like you."

And Sena whispered back.

"Me too."

She pulled back and sparkled at him. Sena couldn't say anymore but he spoke with his eyes.

"Be mine."

Suzuna's eyes said:

"You bet, you stud."

Sena carried her back to the wall and hoisted her back on it. His strong arms easily lifted her up like she weighted nothing more than a feather. Suzuna got another thrill at Sena's strength. Sena grinned as he still looked so cool. Everyone cheered at another romantic display. Some of Sena's classmates called out his name and cat called.

Hiruma called him back and Sena realized his nickname was promoted from 'Peewee' to 'Romeo'. The ha-ha brothers kicked him out of jealousy. Mamori suppressed giggles behind her clipboard. Monta elbowed him in the ribs with a grin. Kurita cried tears of joy over the apparent new couple. Taki gave him the thumbs up sign. Sena was relieved he got her brother's approval. The others just grinned knowingly. Frustrated, Hiruma had to shoot off his guns. He was relived he was able to get off the remaining instructions before the refs called the start of the second half.

The second half went smoothly. Sena had new found confidence and ran effortlessly. Suzuna seemed to be cheering just for him. They won easily and Suzuna jumped into his arms. The crowd cheered the couple. They hugged briefly before separating to change. Everyone met outside and walked to the train together. Suzuna slipped her hand in Sena's and blushed. Sena wasn't any more experienced than she was but he knew enough to thread their fingers together and squeeze. On the train the guys pushed the couple to one end of the car so they can sit alone. The brothers made kissy noises and they blushed. Sena and Suzuna knew they would be teased for a while. They sat and Sena looked at their joined hands. They whispered even though no one could hear them. Sena felt strangely calm. Suzuna was strangely nervous but her inner strength pulled her through.

"Suzuna?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do like you. Probably from the beginning."

"Yeah me too. I liked you from the beginning too but as a friend. And those feeling deepened over time and when you caught me today. I was a goner. You're really cool Sena. I really like you now." Suzuna blushed at saying such embarrassing things. Sena was relieved her feelings changed for the better. Sena thought for a minute. He still needed to confirm something.

"So this means we're dating now?"

"Yeah."

"I can call you my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. And you are my dorky boyfriend." Suzuna said with a grin.

"Sorry. I'm new at this. I just needed to make sure." Said Sena, embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm new at it too. This is the part when you ask me out."

Suzuna grinned at Sena and he thought for a moment.

"We could see that new anime at Cinema 3."

"Ok. Our only free time this week is Friday."

"Then it's a date."

They grinned at each other, glad things were settled so neatly. The two chatted until their stop was coming up. Taki walked over and said:

"I'm gonna hang with the brothers for a bit. I can trust you to see my sister home, Sena?" It wasn't a question. Taki new the gentle Sena could be trusted with his precious sister.

"You can count on me." Sena confirmed. Taki patted his shoulder with his long reach.

"I know I can."

Taki gave Sena a wink and turned to go. Suzuna called out.

"Don't be late for dinner."

Taki spun around.

"Aha no problem my sister." He said in English.

Taki moved away and Suzuna sighed.

"Just when he is serious and says something cool, my brother reverts to his idiot self."

"He's alright."

"He's alright for a brother in law?" Suzuna teased and the bashful Sena returned. Suzuna adored his bashful side, his dorky side and as she saw today, his cool side. He was very cute as well. Suzuna sighed and leaned on his surprisingly broad shoulder. Sena felt her lean on him and his nerves disappeared. The girl had a calming effect on him. He sat up and looked for the station. He had a job to do. He had to see his girlfriend home.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
